


Knot

by SwordsandShields99



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsandShields99/pseuds/SwordsandShields99
Summary: A quick Shakarian romance/smut story. Not one of my best, but smut is smut I guess. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Knot

Shepard loved watching Garrus when he was with the crew. He was a smart ass, always cracking jokes. She watched him shooting the shit with Vega. He looked so tough, so masculine, so confident, his legs crossed and one arm on the railing. She thought back to how he was on the SR-1, fresh out of C-Sec. She remembered thinking he seemed mature back then. She nearly laughed. He was so mature now, so different. He’d been through shit and come out tougher, stronger, and smarter on the other side. He was a good soldier before. Now he was a good leader. 

Shepard nodded towards the two men as she walked towards the elevator. She tried to re-focus on her current mission, even though her brain clearly just wanted to focus on Garrus. 

She sighed as she left the ship and made it to one of the shops on the Citadel.

“Hey, aren’t you Commander Shepard?” she heard a dual-toned voice say. Shepard turned around to see 3 Turian men and 2 Turian women. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” she said as friendly as she could manage. 

“Doesn’t Garrus serve on your ship?” One of the men asked.

“Oh, you know Garrus? Yeah, he’s been with me or a while now. All the way back to the Saren investigation. Did you serve with Garrus too?” she asked, her interest now officially piqued. 

“Yeah! Vixa and I were in his recruit squad, and when we all got assigned to the Vaxttros, Lixius and Tarun were the other recruits we met. We were all on our first missions together,” one of the women said. 

“I’ve bet you’ve got some stories,” Shepard said, hoping to God she’d get something good to tease him about.

“Shit, how much time do you have?” Tarun asked.

“Oh, I’ll make time for this one,” Shepard said with a grin. “So, what was he like as a green recruit?”

“Oh, pretty much what you’d expect. A hot head, but a killer shot. The best sniper in the military in, pretty much ever. He wasn’t an asshole about it though,” Vixa said.

“Nah, he wasn’t. Most guys in our class who were pretty good shots turned into assholes, let it get to their heads. Garrus was the best and he never did,” Lixius chimed in. 

“He was a hot head though,” Tarun laughed. “Got us into trouble more times than I can count. Not big trouble, but just enough to have our superiors crack the whip more than I would have liked.”

“He wasn’t a dick, but he knew he was good. And he knew just how to tow the line of insubordination, not enough to get in trouble, and just enough to have the officers rolling their eyes,” Lixius said.

“He was idealistic,” Vixa said with a soft glow in her eyes, that made Shepard squirm. “He really wanted to make something of himself, do something that would make a difference. And then he went out there and did just that it seems like.”

“Shocking!” Tarun said with sarcasm. “After he left for C-sec, and then nothing… I don’t know I just thought maybe he had flaked out. It was a bummer. And then we heard about what he was really up to, with a human no less… no offense, but I bet his dad is having a heart attack,” Taurn said through laughter. 

“Sounds about right,” Shepard said with a grin. 

“Vixa can probably tell you more than we can,” Lixius said, elbowing the girl in the arm.

“Stop,” she said, with a tone that clearly said she didn’t want him to. 

“Go on, tell her about his… reputation back in the day.”

“He was the cool kid. Best shot, best missions. And a… very effective way at working off some stress right before those missions,” Vixa said with a grin. “He was kind of known for that. No one could pin him down though, Spirits know I tried. That wasn’t him though. Always the bachelor type, that one.” 

“Ah, so he was a ladies man?” Shepard said with a small grin.

“I guess you could say that,” Vixa said, the same goofy grin spread across her mandibles. 

“A flirt?” Shepard prodded.

“Not especially. He didn’t have to flirt too much I guess. He did most of his flirting on the battlefield.” 

“Ah. Ok, give me one embarrassing story to take back to the ship with me,” Shepard said, egging them on.

“Oh Spirits, tell her about the Varren shit,” Lixius said.

“Oh! Alright Shepard, get this. So, as you know, Garrus is a hell of a shot. So on any big mission, the officers usually assigned him some sort of sniper role. He was all set up, feeling cocky as shit, when a heard of Varren come running in out of no where. By the time the heard passes, the window has almost passed on our target. And I don’t hear anything, no gunshot, nothing. I look back and Garrus had gotten closer, and there was Varren shit all over his damned scope. He couldn’t see a thing through it. We were all laughing, and our officer was telling us to pipe down as to not give away our position. We’re all thinking, this is it! Golden boy is going to miss his first shot.”

“That’s when he looks right at me, and shoots. The target drops instantly and he wasn’t even looking,” Vixa said in a dreamy tone. 

“I was too impressed to even be pissed,” Lixius said.

“Yeah, but we started making Varren shit jokes for the rest of our tour around him. I wish I could see the look on his face when you crack your first Varren shit joke!” 

Shepard was holding in a deep belly laugh, “Oh god, that’s perfect,” she choked out, “Perfect. Thank you… so so much.” 

“Anytime Shepard. Once he figures it out, tell him we say hello,” Tarun said with a grin.

“Will do,” Shepard said, feeling genuinely happy.

“Ma’am, I’ve got your order ready,” the Asari behind the counter said.

Shepard walked up and grabbed the levo-dextro antihistamine shots. “Thanks!” she said with a wide grin.

She turned around and the Turians were looking at her purchase with confusion. Lixius was grinning, and saluted her. “See you around, Commander.”

She saluted back, “Until next time comrades,” and she walked off with the biggest, dorkiest grin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got back to the Normandy, Garrus and Vega were still going at it, talking shit in a friendly way. She appreciated that they were taking the time to get to know one another. 

“That’s right, I was with Shepard from the beginning,” she heard Garrus say. 

She listened for a few more minutes while they bantered back and forth, trying to figure out which one was the best.

“That isn’t even the best part. There was an egg… and it hatched… and I taught it to let me ride it,” Vega added.

“The Alliance teach to make crap up like that, or did you figure it out all by yourself?” Garrus prodded.

“Trained it huh? I bet Garrus has cool animal stories too.”

“Nothing like that,” Garrus scoffed. 

“Nothing, Scars?” Vega baited. 

“Yeah, I bet you’ve got something cool. Maybe a Varren?” she tried.

“Nope,” Garrus responded.

“Now hold on, I’ve got a feeling about this one,” Shepard said, trying her hardest to hold back a grin. “A Turain, out in the galaxy since he was 15, and no Varren stories? You didn’t strangle one with your bare hands?”

“Uh… no?” Garrus said, raising his brow plates at her.

“Disappointing,” Vega chimed in.

“Hmm… no Varren stampedes where you saved someone’s life?”

“Nope,” Garus said, eyeing her suspiciously. 

“Oh well,” she said, a small smile on her face. She was going to make this last, build up to it over the next few weeks. She could tell by the way his mandibles flickered that he was already feeling jumpy about the subject. 

“Keep him in line,” she said to Vega as she pointed towards Garrus.

“Doing my best, Lola,” he said with a salute as she headed towards the elevator. She could feel Garrus’ eyes follow her as she walked away. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she was up in her cabin, the solitude gave her mind time to think over her conversation with the Garrus’ old squad. She was glad to hear about who he was, what he was like. She was even more glad for the embarrassing story. But she found her mind ridiculously focusing on Vixa, and her stupidly skinny Turian waist. 

So, not that she was surprised, Garrus slept around. Stress relief from the pressures of being in the spotlight, she understood that. He was cocky, confident, cool. One of the guys. A bachelor. 

Since she had picked him up from Menae, they hadn’t really spoken much. He was all in, right away, no hesitation. He jumped on her ship and followed her lead, falling right back into the comfortable friendship they had always had, like no time had passed. Shepard smiled at that. 

But was this whole thing just… blowing off steam? Their whole life was one giant stressful mission. Had she let her feelings get away from her? Was she seeing more in his gaze than what was there? ‘The bachelor type’, ran through her head. 

“Garrus, do you have a minute?” she said through their personal comm.

“Sure thing, Shepard. You want me to come up?”

“Sure,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant

She started pacing around until she heard the doors to her quarters slide open.

“Commander,” he said smoothly with a nod.

“Hey there, are you still on duty?”

“Nope, free and clear,” he said with a small smile.

“Good. I just wanted to hang like old times. You got some time now?”

“Yeah, Shep, I’d like that,” he said stepping down the stairs into her living space. 

Honestly, all she wanted to do was jump him and kiss him. Bite his neck and press her hips into his, and drive him crazy. She tried to shake off the thought, and turned towards the couch. 

“Is this the part where we shake hands?” he teased. “Wasn’t sure if… you felt the same way about me,” he said looking away.

She stood there a bit stunned. She had been so worried that he didn’t feel what she felt, that it hadn’t occurred to her that he might be worried too.

With too much silence, he shifted his weight nervously. “The scars are starting to fade, I remember they drove you wild,” he tried joking. She actually giggled and stepped closer to him.

“I can go out and get all new ones… if it will help,” he said, taking her hands in his. “I didn’t want to… presume… I had hoped… I mean I…”

The stuttering Turian in front of her was her Garrus. Not the young, cocky kid his old squad knew. He cared. He cared about this, about doing things right, about what they had, whatever it was… he cared about her. It must be that Garrus didn’t settle down with anyone before, because he hadn’t found Shepard yet. She could say the same thing about herself. 

“I missed you,” she whispered against his cheek. She felt the happy rumble of his subharmonics as he nuzzled into her neck. 

“I… missed you too,” he said, tripping over the words. 

Shepard had gotten enough raw emotions out of him for one night, she didn’t want to push the poor guy away. She decided to mess with him, for old time’s sake. If there was one thing the pair was good at, it was sarcastic banter.

“You know, I missed our  _ friendship _ , Garrus.”

“Oh… well yeah, me too Shep,” he said, his hands faltering on hers.

“Thinking about how I had a  _ friend _ like you in the galaxy helped me get through the past 6 months,” she said, dropping his hands and walking towards the couch. 

“Thinking about you, helped me too,” he said, his subvocals giving away his uncertainty. 

She gave him a shot of whiskey, and took one for herself, raising it for a toast. “To having good  _ friends _ ,” she said, and downed her glass.

“The best,” he said, disappointment starting to cloud his subvocals. He threw back the shot quickly. He looked down at the empty shot glass. “Really good… friends,” he said as his mandibles pulled a bit closer to his face. 

She thought she’d be able to mess with him a bit longer, but seeing the dejected look on his face was killing her. One more joke, and she was calling it off.

“That one night of blowing off steam wasn’t too bad either, eh?” she remarked casually.

“Hah, yeah. Not bad, Shepard,” he mumbled as he set the shot glass down. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She filled his glass with more whiskey, “Actually I’m good She..”

Before he could finish she shoved the glass in his hand and took a seductive step closer.

“I thought my best friend would be able to tell when I was messing with him by now,” she smirked. 

“Wait, what?” he muttered.

She held up her shot glass again and clinked it to his. “I missed you,” she laughed, and threw back the shot. 

She saw it click in his eyes, and his mandibles flared out in a vicious grin before taking his shot. “Messing with me, huh?” he growled as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. 

“Let’s just say you presumed correctly,” she said against his neck.

“Oh?” he said in a low voice, gripping her more tightly. He let his hands start to wander slowly. 

“You want to know what really got me through the last 6 months?” she said, gazing up at him.

“What?” he asked softly. 

He pressed his forehead to hers gently, and she stood on her tippy-toes to return the gesture. “Knowing that you always have my back, and that I can always count on you.”

“Always,” he said, his subharmonics rumbling through her body. 

She jumped up, her legs wrapping around his waist. “The thought of you… that one night… may have helped also,” she said as he nibbled around his neck. 

She wanted to tell him more. She longed to tell him how she cared about him… how she’d do anything for him. But she didn’t want to rush this. She didn’t want to move things too fast. She placed her hand beneath his fringe and rubbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves there, hearing him groan beneath her. 

“Wait… wait, Shepard,” he choked out, and she stopped, pulling back to look at him with a curious expression. “I’m sorry, I… I want to talk before we go any further. I think it’s for the best because I… I don’t want to go any further without being clear and upfront with you about what I want.”

Shepard’s heart sunk. What if he was about to tell her that he wasn’t ready to move past ‘blowing off steam’. “Ok,” she said gently. She moved to climb down from him, but he held her tighter against him.

“Shepard, I care about you. This can’t be casual for me. If we keep going… it’s going to mean more than that to me,” he said, his subvocals wavering with nerves. “A lot more.”

Her heart soared, and she squeezed his waist with her thighs, eliciting a soft moan from him. 

She held his face in her hands. “I feel the same way,” she said softly. “I think I always have.” 

She saw his mandibles spread into a shy grin.

“Thank the Spirits,” he said hungrily as he hastily brought her to the bed, pressing her down into the mattress with his body. “I think I would’ve taken the heartbreak just to fuck you again,” he growled. 

Shepard laughed, “I would have too. God, I couldn’t stop thinking about your dick while we were apart, Garrus,” she moaned as he grinded his hips into hers.

He nibbled and licked at her hungrily, his eyes looking like he wanted to devour her. She shivered as she felt his talon lightly trace down her stomach beneath her waist band, and he flicked off her shorts with one quick motion. 

“While we’re confessing things here,” he muttered as he lowered himself between her legs, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” His long tongue teased her entrance, “the way you taste,” he breathed as he forced his tongue inside of her. She gasped and gripped his arms. “The sounds you make,” hot breath against her entrance, his mouth plates nudging against her clit. He dove deep, his tongue making wide sweeps of her walls in circular movements.

It was only a few moments before he had her coming undone beneath him. She shook violently, her back arching off the bed, fists clenching tightly to the sheets. “Oh, Garrus!” she moaned. 

“Spirits, Shepard. You’ve always been important to me,” he said as he crawled up the length of her body. “I want to be with you,” he said as he let his long tongue wrap around her nipple. 

“I want to be with you too,” she huffed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him over so that she straddled him. “You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met,” she whispered as she grabbed the base of his cock. He moaned softly at her touch. She lined him up and teased him with her wet folds. She felt the rumbling of playfully annoyed subharmonics through her body, and she forced herself down onto his cock. Garrus groaned loudly then, eyes squeezing shut, talons gripping her waist and hips.   
  


“Fuck, Shepard,” he groaned. She focused hard on letting her muscles contract around him each time she pulled out, letting her ass squeeze her tightly around his cock when she slammed back down. “Nggghh!” he groaned. 

She rode his cock hard and slow, eventually agonizingly slow. He growled and flipped her on her back. He pressed his mouth hard to hers, his mouth plates surprisingly malleable, his tongue dancing around her soft lips. 

He pushed into her, slowly till he was fully hilted within her. Shepard sucked in air, moaning in a high pitch, and Garrus made a slow, long grunt, almost in disbelief at how good it all felt. 

She reached up and caressed the sensitive skin beneath his fringe, and scraped her nails along his sensitive waist. He was overwhelmed, and began pounding into her then. 

“Harder, Shepard,” he breathed, not even realizing he had spoken. She dug her nails into his waist and drug them across slowly, and she pressed her fingers harder against his neck. 

“Ahh-hahh-ahhhhh” he moaned, as he pulled her hips up into him and pounded into her harder than ever before. 

“Oh God, Garrus… oh god…. Oh fuck,” she chanted reverently, his tip hitting her G spot with each thrust, his groin plates massaging her clit. “Don’t stop, don’t stop… ohh… Garrus!” she yelled. “Oh God, Garrus I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…. I’m…”

“Come for me, Shepard… come on my dick,” he growled as he bent his head down to lick her nipples, both of his hands still gripping her waist so that her ass was suspended in the air, impaling her with his cock.

His voice was always the last straw for her. His voice could undo her, and it did. Her walls clamped and spasmed around him as he thrust into her. “Oh God, Garrus! Oh…. I love you… god, I love you,” she chanted, her eyes squeezed shut, her back arched off the bed. She grasped his arms and hung on tightly as the hardest orgasm of her life wracked her whole body. 

It took her a moment for her senses to return to her, and she realized Garrus hadn’t cum with her, but he was moving much more slowly. She pried her eyes open to find him staring at her. It suddenly hit her… she had said ‘I love you’. Twice. “Oh, god... “ she said quietly. “Garrus, I… I’m… I,” she stammered. She shut her eyes tight, trying to force down the embarrassment. She wouldn’t lie, not now. She wouldn’t take it back. She knew… she had known for a long time now. She loved the man that was on top of her.

Suddenly, she felt his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes to find him still staring at her. His forehead nuzzled hers, and his eyes closed. She felt the love radiating from him. When his eyes opened, he seemed to be pulled from a trance, “Ah, sorry Shepard, sometimes I tell you things forgetting that you can’t hear it.” 

It dawned on her that he had been talking to her with his subharmonics this whole time. Maybe for a long time.

He continued nuzzling her forehead with his. “I love you too, Shepard. I have for a long time.”

She smiled up at him, and kissed him passionately. Her walls involuntarily twitched, the last of her orgasm, and he moaned into her mouth. “Fuck, Shep,” he hoarsley chuckled. “You’re so fucking tight,” he growled as he started pumping into her. “You feel so good,” he moaned as he bit into her neck gently, before quickly releasing it. “Sorry,” he said nervously, “got a little carried away.” 

Before she could ask, he thrust into her with more force than he had before, and she gasped for air. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, that you won’t doubt how much I care about you,” he growled against her. “That you’re going to feel me tomorrow on our mission.” 

She growled back and bit into his cowl, her fingers grasping his waist hard. He pounded into her, and it wasn’t long before she heard his breathing change, and his pace became erratic. She pumped her hips upwards and into him, matching his quick pace and his hard thrusts. “Aggh…” he groaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

Garrus felt a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time. A tingling in the base of his cock, all the way up past his sheath into his balls. With every thrust the instinct grew. Garrus tried to speak through his panting. “Shepard… I’m… Fuck, I’m gonna knot, baby,” he crooned into her ear, a blend of sweetness, care, and lust in his subvocals. The instinct felt overwhelming, and he prayed she would let him. 

Shepard was surprised that her first instinct was to feel overwhelming pride well up in her chest. “Cum inside of me, Garrus,” she moaned into his neck. She felt his subharmonics rumble intensely then with lust and appreciation. He thrust into her deeper and deeper “God, Garrus, you’re so deep… so big… you feel so good,” she moaned, nibbling on his neck. His deep, dual-toned voice groaned as he heard her words. He pounded into her, and she started screaming. “Oh, Garrus! Garrus… Garrus! Oh god, I’m gonna come again!” 

His eyes were shut tight, and his whole body was tense, on the edge. He quickly placed a finger on her clit and pressed hard, rubbing in small circles. That was all it took, and Shepard fell into bliss, her walls clamping down around him, milking his cock. 

Garrus growled loudly, thrusting deeply two more times before he could no longer fight the urge to hilt himself within her. He felt the overwhelming tingling sensation of the base of his cock expand and grow, and he came hard. 

He had forgotten what it had felt like to knot inside someone. He had only done it once by accident, in an embarrassing moment when he was too young… a fresh recruit. The instant feeling of terror had overridden the primal ecstasy of his orgasm at the time. They had gotten lucky, and the Turian soldier he was with hadn’t gotten pregnant. 

Now, as the base of his dick expanded inside Shepard, the sweet pressure of her tight entrance sealing him inside of her, her walls clamping down around his length, milking every last ounce of his pleasure into her… Spirits it was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. He lost himself entirely. His whole body shook and trembled uncontrollably, his saw spots behind his eyelids, his talons gripping into Shepard’s hips, unbelievable moans and growls ripping from his throat. He had never had so much shoot out of him before… hadn’t even thought it was possible. With each spasm of his cock, Shepard groaned softly, the knot rubbing against her enlarged clit. 

When Garrus finally came back to himself, the cold air of the room shocked him from his stupor. He opened his eyes to find Shepard gazing up at him. At some point, he had lowered himself down, and their faces were closer than he had thought. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, and slowly began kissing the scars on his face and mandible. He felt her tongue sweep the underside of his mandible, and he shivered. He felt her place careful, loving kisses along his plates. He melted into her, his subharmonics buzzing uncontrollably with his adoration of her in that moment. The simple gesture was so sweet, so kind, and so sincere, that he was overwhelmed with love for her. Anyone else would shy away from the scars, the horrible mangled part of his face. Not his Shepard. She loved him. Every part of him. She always had. 

He kissed her gently, before realizing that his talons were still latched into her skin on her hips. “Ah, Shepard, I’m so s…” Before he could finish, she had placed her mouth on his.

“I’m not,” she breathed. “That was the most incredible, amazing experience of my entire life. And I’m not gonna lie, your talons are fucking hot,” she chuckled softly. 

He carefully unhooked himself from her skin, but before he could look down to inspect the damage, she pulled his face back to hers for a kiss. He gently caressed her sides with his fingertips, bringing one hand up to thread through her hair, gently caressing her head. 

He carefully rolled off of her, pulling her on top of him. He was still tightly knotted within her.

“Garrus, I thought you could only knot inside of another Turian,” she said as her fingertips traced lines on his biceps. 

“I thought so too,” he said. “But… I think, my body was responding to how I am feeling right now.”

“Oh yeah? And how are you feeling?” He looked away, his mandibles fluttering. “You can tell me,” she said softly.

“Like… like I’ve found my mate,” he said in a low, dual-toned purr. 

Shepard grinned at him. “That’s cute, Vakarian.” He growled at her and bit at her arm playfully. She held his face in her hands, “I know the feeling,” she said as she bent down, pressing her mouth to his. She felt his cock twitch inside her and they both moaned. It continued twitching and throbbing, and she groaned. “What are you… doing to me?” she gasped as she felt a wave of lust hit her hard, her clit throbbing. 

She ground her hips against him, and he chuckled. “Can’t... help it,” he said through his teeth, his talons gripping the sheets. The knot hadn’t gone down at all. He didn’t realize it could last this long. His cock throbbed inside of her for another couple of minutes. He softly rubbed circles on her back and she planted gentle kisses on his neck and cowl, before laying her head down on his chest and breathing in deeply. 

“This is nice,” she said. 

“Mmm…” he replied softly. His dick twitched again, and he felt the knot gradually start to release. He slowly eased out of her, and finally heard a pop as she lifted up and off of his cock. They both moaned from the release. Shepard collapsed beside him, resting her head back on his chest, and he pulled her close. 

They were both quiet then, thinking about how lucky they felt to be together, to finally really be together. He pulled the blankets up over them and she snuggled into him. She felt his subharmonics purr gently, and it lulled her to a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
